


You Love Him

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not supergirl my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat saying " Not Supergirl my ass " because of something that Kara does</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Love Him

Kara and Cat’s fourth date was drawing to a close. It’s not exactly the date it was supposed to be either. They were supposed to go to dinner and a movie, come back to either Cat’s place or Kara’s and have coffee before retiring for the night. Carter’s father called at one that afternoon and cancelled for what was surely the tenth time in six months so plans had been changed, not that Cat or Kara, for that matter, had minded.

“He’s asleep,” Kara whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Cat’s head on one shoulder while Carter’s head rests on her other shoulder.

Cat smiles, glances over Kara to where her son is sleeping peacefully in the flickering light of the tv, “He never makes it through movies this late at night.” Kara presses a kiss to the top of Carter’s head, “You’re so good with him.”

Smiling, Kara holds them both closer, “It’s easy when he’s so easy to love.”

Sitting up Cat looks over at Kara, “You love him?”

Kara studies Cat, takes in the woman that she loves so very much, “Of course I love him, Cat, I love you both so very much.”

Cat stares at her lover quietly in awe, “No one has ever -”

“I’m not them, Cat,” Kara says quietly, “let’s put Carter to bed and get some sleep,” she continues, “I may have promised young Master Grant that I’d teach him some of the finer points of painting tomorrow.”

Slowly Cat nods, standing and turning back to her lover and son, “I’ll just wake him -”

“Don’t,” Kara tells her gently, easing up in a way that she can scoop Carter into her arms, “I’ll take him to bed.”

She doesn’t try to keep the smile from her lips as she makes her way down the hall, especially when she hears Cat mutter, “Not Supergirl my ass,” from behind her.


End file.
